


Are They All Cheating?

by Aweebwrites



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Boys Kissing, Kissing, M/M, Sneaking Around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-25 23:09:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18711559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aweebwrites/pseuds/Aweebwrites
Summary: Lloyd has taken it in his own hands to see the true nature of his friend's relationship- no matter the risk of being blinded.





	Are They All Cheating?

Lloyd sometimes questioned why he even hung out with Kai, Jay, Zane and Cole when the chances of walking in on them doing something was absolute. Was he a masochist? Why was he doing this to himself.

_Because they had good taste in video games Uncle Wu would never even dream of letting you play._

Ok, fair point. But despite walking on on several make out sessions, he was also in a very awkward place. He knew for a fact that Zane and Kai were a thing and for certain that the same applied for Cole and Jay. Common knowledge. But sometimes he would walk in to see Kai and Cole making out and sometimes Zane would kiss Jay while he was mooching off their couch. And just today, Jay and Kai were totally flirting with each other while Cole held Zane’s hand, talking very closely.

Usually people’s relationships weren’t of his concern but he’s known these dorks since he was a kid. Were they all cheating on each other or what? They didn’t seem like the type to do that. So what is their relationship even? After watching Kai steal a kiss from Jay while all of them played Dragon Warriors without anyone else noticing, he decided to find out.

He started off by showing up unannounced the next day, using his spare key they gifted him a while back since he spent that much time in their suite. No surprise to find Kai and Cole flirting in their workout room, helping each other do sets. He heard footsteps approach and quickly slipped into the closet nearby, hearing Zane’s voice asking them what they wanted for breakfast. He was confused when both answered ‘you’. Zane and Kai were together. Why would Cole say that and they’d be ok with it? Unless it was a joke? He waited around until all of them left the room and headed towards the living room before slowly sneaking out of the closet, keeping a keen eye out.

He stood at the edge of the hall, back pressed against the wall. Cole was in the shower by then with Zane making breakfast and Kai and Jay teasing each other on the couch, Kai’s arm around Jay’s neck. Jay kissed his jaw and Lloyd rolled his eyes. He doubt they could go five minutes without some kind of kissing.  _Jeeze_. He heard the shower turn off and slipped into Zane’s room, waiting for Cole to pass by to slip out again. Jay and Kai were flirting heavily, nose to nose as Cole walked in, slipping his shirt on.

The moment Cole pulled his shirt down, he was going to see and they didn’t seem to care. Was he about to witness a break up? Cole looked up at them both then before snorting, talking them to kiss already- which they did, confusing Lloyd even more. Cole knew Jay was cheating on him with Kai? And he was ok with it? What the hell? Or maybe they had a  _(Lloyd threw up on his mouth a little even thinking about things like this)_  threesome and came to an understanding? But where would Zane fall into this entire situation? His question was answered by Zane walking in with a tray of breakfast foods and setting it on the coffee table before parting the kissing duo and sitting between them.

“You could have just said you wanted some sugar too.” Jay says with a wink and both he and Kai pressed a kiss to each of Zane’s cheeks.

“I just didn’t want your making out to interrupt shark week but I accept your 'sugar’.” Zane says with a smirk and Cole huffed.

“Right. It definitely because you weren’t totally jealous you were the only one to not have gotten a morning kiss.” He says then leaned over and kissed Zane on the lips, taking up his cup of coffee as he sat back down. “There. Now you’ve gotten one for all three of us.” He says with a smirk as Jay turned the TV.

Lloyd looked away, even more confused. Those kisses were definitely cute but certainly not platonic. He knows they know that. But if they’re all ok with each of them kissing and flirting with each other then…

“They’re all dating each other. Of course.” Lloyd says, facepalming.

It was obvious now that he thought of it.

“And you would have known earlier if you just asked.” Lloyd screamed once Jay popped up at the door, scaring him to heckdom come. “Zane wants to know if you want to watch with us. He spotted you come in earlier.” Jay asked once he stopped screaming, looking at him like a deer in front of headlights.

“Um… yeah, sure.” Lloyd says after a while and Jay all but dragged him out to join them.

Well, at least that solves that… He pause from where he took up the loveseat for himself, a stolen strip of bacon hanging from his mouth. But then that means… Nya, Pixal and Skylor are all… Huh. The more you know.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm my own beta so pardon the mistakes!


End file.
